supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shroomapocalypse/Roleplay
Roleplay Idea by: Edme Info: Deep in a rainforest, there's a species of fungi that has evolved and spread. It grows on a person and takes over their body (they're not dead, though). Some try to fight their hosts, but they are far too powerful. There are only a few survivors, and they must kill the fungi before it is too late... RP Characters: Link (Icy) Epona (Icy) Itzal (Icy) Argi (Icy) Starflight (Edme) King (Edme) Aiyana (Edme) Ferrus (PG) G'lar (PG) Sonic Boom (PG) Iggy (Minecraft) Cynder (Minecraft) Tsunami (Minecraft) R.S (Minecraft) Ace (Night) Ike (Night) Marth (Night) Captain Falcon (Forge) Trigger Happy (Forge) Fel-Kor (Ftag) Isaac (Ftag) Archives Shroomapocalypse/Roleplay Archive1 Somewhere in the Universe.... "People are becoming Fungus Zombies. Get away while you can. I'm making up for the Arena." Iggy repiled. Drobot "That doesn't make up for anything," Link growled. "Just be quiet and lets get out of here!" Epona said to link, impatiently. "See you, Link." Iggy said. Drobot Ian glared at the others. He didn't know who they were. Pyroar (talk) 01:05, September 22, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you. Get anyway before you become a zombie." Iggy said. Drobot Link and Epona quickly rode off. Though, he felt a stange feeling in his back. Like thousands of tiny needles were stabbing him. Icewish ♥ 01:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Nearby, a city was filled with shrooms. King looked around. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Samus walked out in her suit. 05:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Ike went over to Ian "Quick follow me" he said as he ran off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:19, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Trigger happy had his guns at the ready. "What are these creatures?" asked Captain Falcon, who had been trying to follow the group. He sighed, then shouted "Do i have to falcon punch them all in the stomach and then watch the death process?"--Johnson ace (talk) 16:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor lunged at Captain Falcon. Ftaghn Talk 21:19, September 22, 2013 (UTC) King walked over to what looked like the town square. A shroom was speaking. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif (Sorry for the somewhat inactivity :/ I'm trying my best to be on) Ike saw Link and Epona.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:22, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Ian followed Ike. - Pyroar Isaac emerged from the forest. Ftaghn Talk 02:02, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ike cut some obstacles out of their way.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:05, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Iggy was suprised he was not yet tooken over by shrooms. He shot into battle postion along with Tsunami. R.S was figuring Tsunami and Iggy would be shroomified quicker if they attacked. He stood on the side. R.S wanted to stay normal as long as he could. Drobot (I don't actually think a robot can be zombified) King listened to the shroom, as he spoke about a new shroom-olution (shroom revolution). http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "LET'S GO!" shouted Iggy charging. "Wait....You'll be shroomified faster." R.S said. Tsunami and Iggy stopped charaing." Drobot (awesome game: http://www.schoolofdragons.com ) (It's not that easy, have you heard of spores?) Aiyana continued to hop around. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif (Yes.) Iggy and Tsunami were starting to be tooken over. R.S little felt like crying on the inside. That was if he had an inside. Drobot Ike ran into Tsunami.Skaarsgurd (talk) 06:11, September 29, 2013 (UTC) "Who are you, little (beep!)?" Tsunami roared. "You just----curs-" Iggy was being shroomfied to fast. R.S tried to stop Iggy but it was nearly to late. So I Herd You Liek Mudkipz? Fel-Kor lunged out and slashed Tsunami. Ftaghn Talk 22:59, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Trigger happy shot coins at Fel-Kor "Te-he-he-ha!" he cried --Johnson ace (talk) 17:53, October 1, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Ike you (beep)" Ike yelled at Tsunami.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:27, October 3, 2013 (UTC) "You're loving this aren't you?!" Captain Falcon shouted, as he punched a mushroom zombie. He did not know whom this was, he just knew that he had to protect the others from being infected. He began to charge his power up, "I need to conserve my energy and save it for the big fights. If an army of them come, i will be ready..."--Johnson ace (talk) 12:06, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor lunged at Falcon's back and broke his concentration. Ftaghn Talk 12:17, October 5, 2013 (UTC) King decided to go see the city, the walls of buildings were cracking, and moss and other plants were already growing around, better yet, the mushrooms started growing un the city. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Iggy shot a Flamethrower. "What Fireworm would do to see that...." Tsunami said shooting blasts of hot water at her oppernets. "If I don't hurry, I could be the only one left on the planet. The only one. The ONLY one. The '''ONLY' one. I have to think of something," thought R.S. (Next person I give up I claim Fireworm! I'm getting back into HTTYD.) So I Herd You Liek Mudkipz? Captain Falcon did a back flip to avoid Fel-kor's attack but he had injured himself in the proccess. "Come on!" He shouted.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:57, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Trigger happy was hunting down zombies. He shot some down but it did not seem to work. "hahahaha! Money!" He cried, before tripping over a rock and becoming infected.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:57, October 5, 2013 (UTC) R.S took on Fel-Kor for Captain Falcon. "Take My Dragon Pulse!" He screamed. Tsunami was trying very hard to escape infection. So I Herd You Liek Mudkipz? King entered a Dollar Store, and noticed there weren't any Shrooms, but a few people in the corner, hiding. One overweight cat was eating cat food, not caring if the Shroom noticed her. King grinned and ran towards them, but slipped on something. He crashed into a stack of one-dollar soup cans. He felt odd. ''Get out of me! "Who's there?" King looked around. You should look where you're going, you don't know what you'll slip on. ''"What do you mean?" Shroom-King looked at the ground, and it was white, like it was coated in more than just water. There was a bottle on the ground as well, so he picked it up. ''Mushroom Remover! ''Shroom-King gulped. The mushroom on his back slowly went away, and King was free. This must have been how the others in the corner got there! http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Captain Falcon was surrounded by mushroom zombies. He dashed and punched 4 of them before kicking 3 more and unleashing his falcon punch on a larger group. He now did not have much energy and fell to the floor. "Help me dude, you're my only hope!!" He cried to R.S. He looked in the distance and saw Trigger happy but the gremlin had his back to the Captain. He turned round and Captain Falcon saw that Trigger happy had changed. Instead, his orange fur had changed to dark green, his white inner fur had become a dark shade of blue and his fur stuck up. He also had several missing teeth but they seemed to have became sharper. Trigger happy looked more crazy than ever. "Gold!" He shouted, madly and dashed around shooting. Captain Falcon dashed at Trigger Happy but the mushroom controlled gremlin shot at Falcon's eye and Captain Falcon fell again. "The spores shall infect!" He cried, in a crazy but robotic like voice.--Johnson ace (talk) 08:19, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Ike slashed his sword out at some of the mushoom zombies.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:48, October 6, 2013 (UTC) King collected as many bottles of Mushroom Remover as he can, and ran out. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Ike continued to fight the Mushroom zombie things :3.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:04, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Fel-Kor leaped up into the air and sank his sword into R.S's back. Ftaghn Talk 19:04, October 6, 2013 (UTC) R.S was surround by an eletric blast as he shut off. Tsunami was almost took over. R.S got up half shut off half normal and shot blast of eletricty. So I Herd You Liek Mudkipz? Ace went to go help Ike.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:15, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Captain Falcon followed Ace looking for answers.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:10, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Ace saw Captain Falcon following him.Nighty[[User Talk:Skaarsgurd| I will not bow!]] 13:24, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Falcon did a back flip and landed in front of Ace. "Where are you going? You must stay and fight the zombies, otherwise, they will infect the towns and cities in this area and it will spread even further!Come on!"--Johnson ace (talk) 18:48, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Mushroom Trigger happy had spores dotted on his back now. There were several Large mushrooms sticking out. He was wandering the rainforest and had come to the end. He dashed out with a group of mushroom zombies to where King was.--Johnson ace (talk) 19:40, October 11, 2013 (UTC) "Fine, i'll help you" Ace replied to Falcon.Night 13:23, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Captain Falcon dashed and said "I hear there is a town at the end of thisd jungle. Maybe we could stock up on resources to defeat the zombies?My ship needs fuel so once we get that, we can get outta here and get help."--Johnson ace (talk) 19:40, October 11, 2013 (UTC) "Sounds like a good plan to me" Ace said to Falcon.Night 22:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC) King grabbed a wine bottle and broke the bottom, and used the sharp edges like a weapon. He ran out, wine bottle in one hand, mushroom remover on the other. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif (Sorry, WAY lost >.<) Sonic Boom stood beside King. [[User:Icefern|''It's the moment of]] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:14, October 12, 2013 (UTC) King handed Sonic Boom a few bottles, and ran. He stopped. "What am I going to do?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Sonic Boom merely glanced at the bottles, unsure what to do with them. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:18, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "I-I think you need to put them on the Shrooms. Try to put some on yourself to prevent getting shroomified. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Er... Alright..." Sonic Boom said, managing to put one on. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Now um, put... Traps? Put down thick lines of the medicine around big crowds, I swear I saw one just now. By the way, who are you?" King had realized he had acted quite quickly, and may have confused her. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Sonic Boom... I got lost on the rest of what you said, though," she replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:30, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Okay, Sonic Boom, just follow me." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Sonic Boom nodded, a tad bit nervous. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 02:05, October 12, 2013 (UTC) King was nervous himself. The strangest the he's done so far was get caught in a board game with a few gods. This was the runner-up. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Ferrus stumbled upon the group, carrying two blades. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 02:10, October 12, 2013 (UTC) King popped open a bottle, and held both the wine bottle and the mushroom remover. He pointed them both at Ferrus. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Ferrus leaned slightly forward, glaring. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 02:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) King backed up slowly, when the mushroom remover slipped out of his hand, along with the other ones. He then proceeded to drop the wine bottle as well, and slowly picked them all up. He held them up to Ferrus again. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Ferrus grunted, slightly wincing at the sight of them. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 02:37, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Take this you...Thing!" King shouted as he squirted mushroom remover on Ferrus. He suddenly felt pain on his hip. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif Ferrus suddenly dropped one of the blades and rubbed his eyes. "Wha happed?" he managed to say in a slurred voice. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 02:45, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Shroomified Iggy and Tsunami attacked will Shrromified Cynder just sat there. They lunged at King but R.S took the hit for him. "Take that Suckers!" R.S cried. So I Herd You Liek Mudkipz? "I''ll fill you in later, just take a few of these," King tossed Ferrus some mushroom remover. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif'' "Er... Whatever these are..." he stated, somewhat groggily. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:05, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Tsunami Attacked. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/3/36/258.png[[User:DrobotExtreme| I Herd You Liek Mudkipz?]] "Say, is there something on my back?" King asked. He was bleeding, and green glass was stuck onto his brown fur. http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Are you OK!?" asked R.S as he fought off the shroomified Tsunami and Iggy. Shroom Cynder was still just sitting their. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/3/36/258.png[[User:DrobotExtreme| I Herd You Liek Mudkipz?]] Ferrus reached down to grab his blade and stumbled. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:17, October 12, 2013 (UTC) "Oh cod, it hurts, is there anything on it?" http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "I can't really tell..." Ferrus muttered, only making out a shape. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 05:06, October 12, 2013 (UTC) King rubbed the area, not surprised to feel something. He was surprised to feel glass. "Oh no! The wine glass might've caused this." http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/f/f7/Peanutportrait.png[[User:Edme MacHeath14|Peanut]]Grapehttp://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/0/06/Grapeportrait.png http://images.wikia.com/edmessandbox/images/3/33/3364738.gif "Take these guys out!" R.S said to King and Ferrus. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/3/36/258.png[[User:DrobotExtreme| I Herd You Liek Mudkipz?]] Sonic Boom, within a burst of sound, rammed into Iggy. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 05:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Iggy shot a flamethrower. http://images.wikia.com/supersmashbrosfanfiction/images/3/36/258.png[[User:DrobotExtreme| I Herd You Liek Mudkipz?]] Category:Roleplay